Kill Sei vol 1
by DoloresLolitaHaze
Summary: Rated for violence. Parody of Kill Bill. Prologue up.


**Well, well, well. Hey, hi, yo and hello. Welcome to the prologue of Kill Sei: vol. 1. This chapter is extremely short. I hope you enjoy it.. Um. Nothing to say.. Bye! -;;**

**Prologue: Bang, bang.**

_"Revenge if a dish best served cold." - Old Klingon Proverb_

"Do you find me sadistic?" A cold, masculine voice asked, covering the loud sounds of sobbing and heavy pants from the beaten woman below.

"You know, I bet I could fry an egg on your head right now." The man continued as he knelt down to wipe away just a bit of the blood and tears off the once beautiful woman's face with a fold, white handkerchief. "If I wanted to.. You know, kiddo.." He continued even though he got no response just yet. "I'd like to believe you're aware enough, even now to know that there is nothing sadistic in my actions." His voice continued, echoing in the woman's mind as he continued to restore her face to it's former beauty.

"Well, maybe towards those other jokers. But not you." He said, his finger gently caressing her cheek. "No, kiddo. At this moment.. this is me at my most masochistic." he finally finished, the sounds of bullets rustling from his pocket and into his gun could be heard throughout the mostly silent church.

"Sei," The woman's voice finally cracked to life, "It's your baby."

BANG.

_Bang bang you shot me down  
Bang bang I hit the ground  
Bang bang that awful sound  
Bang bang my baby shot me down_

I was five and you were six  
We rode on horses made of sticks I wore black you wore white  
You would always win the fight

Bang bang you shot me down  
Bang bang I hit the ground  
Bang bang that awful sound  
Bang bang my baby shot me down

Seasons came and changed the time I grew up I called you mine  
You would always laugh and say  
Remember when we used to play

Bang bang you shot me down  
Bang bang I hit the ground  
Bang bang that awful sound  
Bang bang my baby shot me down

Music played and people sang  
Just for me the church bells rang  
After echoes from a gun  
We both vowed that we'd be one

Now you're gone I don't know why  
Sometimes I cry  
You didn't say goodbye  
You didn't take the time to lie

Bang bang you shot me down  
Bang bang I hit the ground  
Bang bang that awful sound  
Bang bang my baby shot me down

All the images flashed through her mind so quickly, fuzzing her mind. Of everything up untill that point. Of all the blood, the gore, the horror. How could this have happened? One by one, she could still remember each of the few people who had attended her little wedding.

A young man in a tuxedo. Shot to death.

_That's Tim, Arthur's best friend_

A pretty young woman in a frilly, pink dress unfashionably decorated with two bullet holes.

_That's his girlfriend Janeen._

A rather plump young woman, shot to death as well. A beautiful bouquet of flowers from the wedding, still clutched in her cold, dead hands.

_That's my best friend from work, Erica._

An older man in a black suit full of holes.

_That's the minister. I think his name was Reverend Hillhouse._

A dead, older woman in a rather old-fashioned, flowered dress.

_That's his wife._

Another older woman, slumped over the organ.

_The organ player, don't know her name._

Then a young man doned in a tuxedo, his face completely blown off.

_That's Arthur. Arthur Plympton. The name on his driver's license was Charles Arthur Plympton, but for some reason he preferred Arthur. Maybe if he went by Carles people would have called him Charlie. If that was his reason for going by Arthur I can understand it. Nothing wrong with the name Charlie, except he didn't look like a Charlie, he looked like an Arthur. Obviously you'll have to take my word on this. Speaking of names, I was about two seconds away from becoming Mrs. Charles Arthur Plympton._

And then finally, The Bride. Her once said to be good-looking face was covered in bruises, cuts and blood. White, lacey wedding dress tainted with her own blood and her stomach rounded for the second person living within her. Her unborn child. The laid there, panting quickly. The poor woman had taken quite the beating from The Deadly Viper Assassin Squad. She already looked near death. And the bullet, the bullet from Sei. It went straight to the side of her head.

_And that, that's me. I'm the Bride._

-Flashforward-

The now perfectly healthy looking Bride is shown driving Volkswagen Karman Ghia convertable, smirking proudly, "Looked dead, didn't I? Well I wasn't, but it wasn't for lack of trying, I can tell you that. Actually Sei's last bullet put me in a coma. A coma I was to lie in for five years." The woman continued to stare forward.

" When I woke up, ...I went on what the movie advertisements refer to as a Roaring Rampage of Revenge. I roarded and I rampaged and I got bloody satisfaction. In all, I've killed 33 people to get to this point right now." For a moment, she almost showed a sign of sadness,"I have only one more. The last one. The one I'm driving to right now. The only one left. And when I arrive at my destination..." She paused with a slight chuckle, "I'm gonna Kill Sei."

**Ooohhh cliffhanger-ish thing! Hahah! Um, thanks for reading. I hope you've enjoyed it so far.**


End file.
